Thunderpath
Thunderpath is the Clan term for paved roads. They have an extremely acrid smell and a hard, gray surface; and monsters use it to travel on. It is dangerous to the cats, as they are sometimes injured or killed by the monsters when they wander on it. In the Forest A Thunderpath called "Windover Road" by Twolegs separates ThunderClan and ShadowClan grounds, making up the border between them. It is heavily featured in the Original Series; many cats getting injured or killed on it. It was later enlarged into a freeway, the construction works ultimately destroying the Clans' homes. Though the preparations are seen in the first three books of the New Prophecy, the finished freeway is only seen by Graystripe in Warrior's Refuge and by Jaypaw in Eclipse. It is described as being wide as the Lake. Another Thunderpath is "North Allerton Road", west from ShadowClan grounds, separating it from Highstones. It was also enlarged in a freeway and extended, as seen by Graystripe. West of the territories, there is a "tangle of Thunderpaths"; an intersection of freeways. This was where WindClan retreated after being driven out by ShadowClan. By the Lake Four Thunderpaths are located by the lake. These include Small Thunderpath (Littlepine Road), Thunderpath (Harehill Road), Whitchurch Road (unnamed by the Clans), and the Old Thunderpath (Quarry Road). The latter was used by trucks carrying stone from the mine that is now ThunderClan's camp. Appearances In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :When Firepaw was given a tour of the territory by Lionheart and Tigerclaw, he saw the Thunderpath between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Later, Firepaw saw a ShadowClan cat, most likely Yellowfang. :When Bluestar decides to go to speak with StarClan, she, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw have to cross it to get to the Moonstone. :The cats would later have to cross the Thunderpath to bring back Frostfur's stolen kits: Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit. Fire and Ice'' :When Graystripe and Fireheart go to rescue WindClan, they find the Clan sheltering in a tunnel beneath a Thunderpath, and they need to cross a few Thunderpaths to return to their territory. :When ThunderClan is flooded, to get to the Gathering they had to walk on the Thunderpath and cross a bit of ShadowClan territory which Nightstar is not happy about. :Fireheart's apprentice Cinderpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath and her leg was severely damaged, ending her warrior apprenticeship. Since Tigerclaw had called for Bluestar to come, Fireheart suspects it was a trap for Bluestar, which later proved true. Rising Storm :When Fireheart escorts Whitethroat and Littlecloud home to ShadowClan, he discovers a tunnel under the Thunderpath which will make it easy to get to Gatherings. Later Fireheart sees Runningwind's dead body by the Thunderpath and he thinks Whitethroat killed him. Fireheart chases Whitethroat, who gets hit by a monster and dies. Fireheart soons find out that Tigerclaw killed Runningwind. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :When the six questing cats go on their journey to find a new home they cross many Thunderpaths. Back at the forest, Ravenpaw comes to ThunderClan warning them of Twoleg activity (they are building a new Thunderpath), but Firestar sends him away saying there is no danger. Dawn :By the time the six cats get back from their quest, there is hardly any prey in the forest as the workfolk scared them away. A ThunderClan apprentice, Shrewpaw is killed by a monster while chasing prey. When the Clans leave to find a new home, they cross many Thunderpaths. Twilight :When Leafpool and Crowfeather are running away it is mentioned that they cross a huge Thunderpath. In the Lost Warrior Series Warrior's Return :Graystripe and Millie cross several Thunderpaths on their quest to find the Clans' new home. Graystripe is hit by a monster, and is wounded. They stay at Mac's Truckstop while he heals, then they ride on a monster to sun-drown-place. In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise'' :When the "Sol Patrol" is leaving the territories to go to the sun-drown-place looking for Sol, they need to cross a Thunderpath. The younger warriors, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Hazeltail and Birchfall accidentally run out onto the Thunderpath without looking and come close to being injured. See Also *Twoleg *Monster Category: Locations